Lost Love
by Onyx Medallion
Summary: -OLD- YAOI! There was your warning. Nothing happens, but it's Shiek and Link's thoughts about one another.
1. Link's Thoughts about Shiek

_Lost Love_

**I've traveled seven years in time,**

**Through the deepest of sleep.**

**I am now in my prime,**

**I am strong enough to defeat that Gannon creep.**

**You appeared and showed me the way**

**To save my friends and give me shortcuts,**

**But every time I wanted to talk to you, you'd run away. **

**I sometimes wonder if you're real or if I want nuts.**

**I would always find myself thinking of you...**

**How you played your harp, your ruby eye,**

**Your golden dew hair, your clothes in their shade of blue.**

**Why can't we be together you and I?**

**I was to meet you in the Temple of Time,**

**And you told me about the Triforce of Courage.**

**Then there was the brightest of light, I stood like a mime**

**When Zelda took your spot, and she told me you were a mirage.**

**As I faced her, I knew it couldn't be true.**

**Are you just playing a bad game of hide and seek?**

**I want you to know that I'm looking for you...**

**My love, my life, my Shiek.**

Yes it's yaoi-implied, sue me. I believe Shiek is his own real person, despite what the programming says. I think the pair of Link and Shiek is just the cutest thing. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a poem from Shiek's point of view. Let's say oh...10 individual reviews? Sounds fair to me.

Just in case this happens, It'll be chapter two on this thing. 'Kay?

Later! -Ria


	2. Shiek's thoughts on Link

A/n – no disclaimer needed. Bet you peoples didn't expect chapter two so early. This is Shiek's thoughts on Link...I wrote this in my English and Spanish classes. And typed/fixed during lunch. No worries, I don't do school lunch. They ran out of Spicier Doritos... shoi

* * *

I only see you every now and then.

I come only when

You need a new melody for rescuing a Sage,

Who's trapped in A Temple of the old age.

You may not know it, but I'm happy when I see you,

But if Zelda found out, I'm through...

When I leave your side, I can't help but cry,

Because I fear that you might die.

But you're always there...

Your Blue eyes, angelic blonde hair...

Why must you fight alone?

Must this lonely destiny be the one you own?

I pray to the heavens above

To remove this curse that is stuck to you like a glove.

Zelda discovered my love for you...

She took my form and off she flew...

I am a real person! I'm the one you seek!

Please come back to me...your Shiek...

* * *

Awwwwww! I love it! You know what? I got a request from a friend at school (she reads my stuff), and she asked me about a poem where they meet again, and stay together forever...not a bad idea really. If you would like this, review and tell me so okay? Later! The bell's gonna ring in 15 minutes, and I gotta post this. SHOI!


	3. Shiek: Link is gone

A/n – I had enough requests...plus I wanted to do this. Kinda depressing this one is...

* * *

Zelda told me you had to leave...

I can do nothing more than grieve.

I must tell you how I feel!

I cannot let you go! My feelings are real!

Impa said you'd be in the Temple of Time,

I must see you one more time!

The weather was clear, my tears did pour.

You must be there! I burst through the door.

I see the pedestal ... I see the sword.

I collapse to the floor, I hurt my spinal chord.

My tears won't cease,

My heart will never be at peace.

He's gone, gone forever.

I'll never see him again, never.

I'm so tired...so tired I can't see...

As I drift, I hear footsteps behind me.

He's gone...

He's gone...

* * *

I have the blueprints for the next one...no worries here. This is from Shiek's point of view, in case you didn't know.

Love all nice reviews! -Ria


	4. Link: I'm still here

A/n – Well, did you really think I was gonna leave it like that? I thought not. I don't do unhappy endings much. I'll do one more after this and it's finished. I update alot don't I?

* * *

**Zelda's words echo through my head,**

**"I **_am _**Shiek." She said.**

**I know she lies; she's not the one. Shiek is the one I love.**

**He's the only one I can think of.**

**Do I have to regain those lost years?**

**Just the thought of leaving brings me to tears.**

**I place the sword, and I run.**

**I'm still here, I won.**

**As I rest, I hear a scream, then a flop.**

**I opened my eyes, my heart stopped.**

**My dream lay still by the sword.**

**My feelings could no longer be ignored.**

**I walked over to the fallen boy,**

**His face shown that his happiness was destroyed.**

**I picked him up, his emotions I must restore.**

**I called upon the power of the goddess, Farore.**

**I teleported us both to my old Kokiri home.**

**I laid him upon my old bed; I could only tend to his hair with a comb.**

**He stirred, my heart leaped.**

**Shiek is only asleep.**

**I sleep upon the floor next to him; grateful he's all right...**

**Sleep well Shiek...goodnight....**

* * *

Hiya! I'm going through some friendship issues; I might not finish this for a while. Or I could turn to my stories as a healing method...who knows? (Sigh) Life is soooo complicated...shoi...

-Ria the Shiekah...signing off.


End file.
